1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for monitoring inventory as well as dispensing activities of a plurality of diverse beverages preferably, but not necessarily, liquor beverages. The system includes a tracking application including a plurality of predetermined functions and function modules which serve to determine and generate operating data indicative of regular and irregular activities associated with the stocking, dispensing, ordering, etc. of the plurality of diverse beverages.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the operation of certain commercial enterprises such as bars, lounges, restaurants, etc. it is important to maintain strict and accurate control of the various products being sold or dispensed. In particular, the dispensing of liquor beverages is of particular importance primarily, but not exclusively, due to the possibility of irregular activities associated with the sale and dispensing of such beverages. Such irregular activities may result in loss of profit due to spillage, theft or other inappropriate episodes inadvertently or purposely occurring. As such, employees responsible for dispensing activities as well as stocking, purchasing, etc. must be frequently and carefully monitored in an effective manner. Unfortunately, certain bartenders, servers and other personnel are practiced in avoiding scrutiny by many of the monitoring systems regardless of the relative sophistication thereof.
In order to overcome monetary losses associated with the dispensing and maintenance of a plurality of diverse liquor and other beverages, many attempts have been primarily directed to control over beverage dispensing techniques. However, the disadvantages and problems associated with such known systems are still prevalent. By way of example, it is known to weigh a beverage container for the purpose of determining the quantity of a given beverage in order to attempt to control the amount dispensed. However, systems limited to the monitoring by weight technique frequently do not provide an overall control and monitoring of additional potential irregular activities associated with the dispensing of the beverage as well as the storage, stocking, restocking, etc. Additional known or conventional attempts to further provide an adequate tracking or monitoring system involve the use of automatic dispensing machines, wherein the quantity of beverage pour can not be easily varied. As such, the owner or operator of the system incorporating an automatic and/or monitored dispensing machine can at least be assured of an accurate beverage pour, rather relying on the skill and honesty of a bartender or server. However, automatic pouring machine are frequently absent the capabilities relating to inventory control, management monitoring and costing and pricing of the diverse beverages typically maintained in bars, lounges, restaurants, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need in this industry for a system to accurately and efficiently monitor both inventory as well as dispensing activities of a plurality of beverages, wherein a number of commonly occurring irregular activities or episodes may be easily determined. Further, such a preferred and proposed system should provide the irregular activity data to authorized personnel for correction. In addition such a preferred monitoring system should also provide data composites of regular activities and irregular performance episodes, thereby allowing authorized personnel to efficiently determined adequate inventory and restocking requirements as well as pricing, costing and consistent vouchering between the quantities of beverages poured and the quantities of beverages sold.